Kaito
Kaito (灰斗, Kaito) is a martial artist and a member of Werewolf Tribe skilled at hunting Immortals.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 19, Page 1 He is a central antagonist in the First Mission Arc Appearance Kaito is a muscular young male with slightly long, messy black hair. He wears a red bandana with kanji written on it, along with a short sleeves black shirt, and light colored overalls, leaving the straps to dangle beneath his waist, and wears black sandals, with bandages around his ankles. Personality Kaito is an extremely energetic and eccentric individual, always speaking his mind, even going as far as scolding Touta, a person he never met, about how bad his Instant Movement was and giving him an advice on how to improve, giving the impression that he can be helpful. Kaito is very dedicated to his training, going as far as forcing himself to live half a year without using his hands once, and even do a 10 kilometer Instant Movement Marathon on a daily basis, all in order to improve his skills. He became interested in Touta after being surprised that he was doing so well with Instant Movement when he never used it before, until a month ago, and even offered him to become his comrade after fighting him, yet didn't appear to be very bothered when he was rejected, simply attacking him seconds later with the intent to kill. Kaito claims that the only reason he does his job is so that he may fight monsters such as Touta, showing he enjoys battling very much, and doesn't care what he has to do in order to achieve that, even if it meant killing children, as shown when he was more than willing to kill Ruki. Story First Mission arc Kaito first appears while Touta is practicing the Instant Movement technique. He critiques Touta's technique and shows his own skill by performing not only the Instant Movement technique, but also the Void Instant Movement technique. Kaito has stated that he may be open to taking Touta as a disciple if Touta can master the first of two tricks to Instant Movement. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 1-18 Kaito is later seen on a hilltop cliff overlooking the city with Nagumo and another man who is willing to kill residents of the city. When he is told that it is time to work he transforms into a wolf-like creature. Kaito, along with Nagumo, then charges at Kuroumaru. However, Kuroumaru is able to counter their attacks. They continue exchanging blows until Kuroumaru manages to evade one of Nagumo's attacks. Kaito praises Kuroumaru for that, but not giving him a chance to regenerato, he kick him, causing the Immortal to cough up blood. However, Kuroumaru doesn't give up even after losing an arm and manages to cut Kaito's own limb off, much to the Werewolf's surprise. Kaito states that all he needs to do is attacking fast and hard enough so Kuroumaru can't regenerate. The Werewolf then asks Nagumo to leave Kuroumaru to him, much to the swordsman's dissatisfaction. He claims that he will show the real Instant Movement to him just as he appears behind Kuroumaru, critically injuring him with a barrage of attacks until his body is split into two.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 1-16 Abilities Master Martial Artist So far, Kaito has shown immense skill as a martial artist, capable of single handedly taking on Kuroumaru, critically injuring him and with not much injury done to him. While his Instant Movement alone makes him an incredibly formidable opponent, combined with his martial arts, he becomes a truly dangerous enemy, managing to immobilize Touta in mere seconds, with very little time given for Touta to react, even though he has done that whilst in his werewolf form, which Touta noted is much faster than when in his human form, showing the power difference between the two forms. Even in his human form, Kaito still remains deadly, with his Instant Movement allowing him to surprise his opponents and attack them from behind. Kaito managed to remain on equal grounds as a human against a Magia Erebea empowered Touta, trading blows with each other, and barely showing signs of fatigue. Techniques Shundō (瞬動, Instant Movement): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. Kaito is shown to be incredibly proficient in this technique, capable of overpowering Touta with this technique alone. *'Self-Styled Instant Movement Technique: Piercing Severing Flash' (俺流瞬動術奥義 「閃穿断」, Ore-ryū Shundō Jutsu Ōgi: Sensakudan): Said to be his best technique, it is a technique that exceeds the speed of sound, and according to Kaito, cannot be seen, hence, cannot be countered, as shown by how Touta could barely react to it. The power of the technique is so great, that once Kaito reached his target, Touta, he created a massive crater in the surrounding and managed to rip out Touta's heart, effortlessly. Kokū Shundō (虚空瞬動, lit. Void Instant Movement): A form of instant movement that allows the user to use instant movement on the air by bouncing off it. Kaito has also shown his mastery of this technique which allows the user to move not only at tremendous speed, but to do so in the air. Regeneration: As a werewolf, Kaito is capable of regeneration, though how powerful it is remains to be seen, since so far, he has been shown to reattach his severed arm with ease, however, after his battle against Touta, and losing, he was unable of moving at all, yet, prior to that told Touta not to underestimate the regeneration of a werewolf. Werewolf Form Werewolf Transformation: Kaito is shown to be capable of transforming into a werewolf at will and with ease, and is supposedly stronger in this form than his human form. In this form, Kaito loses his shirt and is much larger and muscular than before, and gains white fur, and a large tail. His back is covered with large amounts of fur, while a beard-like form at the front of his chest, and gives an appearance similar to a mane. His legs also become elongated, much like the back legs of a wolf. Kaito's eyes also change, gaining a black sclera while his iris become white, and so do his pupils. *'Augmented Power': As a werewolf, Kaito is much more powerful than before, as even Touta noted that he was much faster while using Instant Movement, and managed to single handedly take out Touta in mere seconds, with very little time given for Touta to react. Alone, he managed to overpower Kuroumaru and severely wound him in the process. List of Fights References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Immortal Hunters